


A gift from the gods

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Just Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: During a rare moment of peace and of not being burdened by duty, Nasir seizes the opportunity to gift his German warrior with something special.





	A gift from the gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitt_yrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitt_yrose/gifts).



> This takes place in an unnamed villa of an unnamed Dominus somewhere during the later campaign but before Sinuessa.

The villa was large and lavish, the Dominus having been a very wealthy man. It reminded Nasir of his former Dominus’ villa, although this house was even grander. Houses like these sometimes brought back unwanted memories, but by now those were far and few between.

Besides, those villas had things to offer Nasir sorely missed, despite them being tied to his time as a slave, and baths were definitely among those. The Domina had been a woman of great fortune and refined tastes, but little of the things in her chambers had held any interest for the looting army bar silver combs and jewels.

The things that hadn’t been taken, however, were more precious to Nasir than he would admit to any of the others. Yes, he had been a slave, and being clean and groomed to perfection had been an important part of his life, but sometimes he missed the simple pleasure of being clean. Especially after a fight, when he had to go days without being able to wash blood and grime off his body. He had gotten used to it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t mind.

Now Nasir looked at the bath as the water flowed from the pipes that fed into the house from the aqueduct, and he wondered how long it would be before it would no longer flow. He could only shrug; there was no point in weighing concerns about it.

Sometimes, in moments like these, he could almost understand why Romans would call anyone not Roman a barbarian. He had seen countless baths being used and abused in more ways than he had cared to witness, yet getting clean in comfort had never been among them.

In a way, that was an advantage, because the small bathing chamber in the Domina’s quarters was his own little place now. He had gathered oils and perfumes and soaps and lotions, most of which he would never use, but he enjoyed the sight and scent of them. It gave the small room an air of luxury otherwise not afforded to men fighting a war.

He had disrobed in the chamber he shared with Agron, and now he dropped the fabric he had wrapped around his hips and arched his back. He stepped into the water, blissfully clean and fresh, and submerged completely for a moment. He straightened up again and wiped the water out of his face, and then he took a sponge and set to task.

Because tonight, he had plans. He had seen Agron’s eyes on him a lot of times today and in them, barely contained hunger glowing like embers. And he felt in the mood for something special.

He washed his hair yet refrained from using perfumed soap, but after drying himself off he picked up several bottles with scented oil until he found one to his liking. And then, using the Domina’s mirror and the Dominus’ expensive shaving gear, he set to work grooming himself.

It was not as if he wanted to transform himself back into Tiberius with a clean-shaven face and scented oil rubbed into his skin. And he knew that Agron loved him grimy and sweaty as much as he loved him clean. But this... he wanted tonight a night to be cherished and remembered.

To his relief he found their quarters still empty, so he had time for some last preparations. A few candles here and there, and an incense stick in the far corner. Fresh linen cloths and a jug and bowl with water stood ready as well as the finest wine he had been able to procure.

The final touch was the unscented oil applied where necessary, if his plans would come to fruition tonight.

Then he stretched out on the bed, and waited. He did not have to wait too long.

Agron’s face was like a thunderstorm as he all but kicked in the door, and for a moment Nasir’s heart sank, fearing that his carefully prepared gift would not be appreciated.

Then Agron caught sight of him and froze.

Nasir on the bed, naked and skin shiny with oil, hair undone and combed to perfection, black silk spilling down his shoulders. The scent of musk and sandalwood surrounded him, and the faintest hint of kohl around his eyes made his dark come-hither look even darker. He had practised in the mirror, and was now pleased it had the desired effect.

Agron stood dumbfounded, unable to move.

What they had had, of late, had been rough, quick bouts of rutting after battles, still coated in grime, sweat and blood. Wild and hungry they had pawed at each other like beasts.

Tonight was different, tonight there was no grime and sweat and blood, there was no clinging to the rough bark of a tree while being fucked senseless with no more lubrication than a handful of spit.

Agron still had not moved.

“Agron?” Nasir asked softly. “Has your mind been spirited away?”  
Agron blinked a few times and a wry smile appeared on his face, yet his eyes remained soft. “It seems so,” he said. “This must be a dream.”  
“Come, and feel for yourself.” Nasir held out a hand, and transfixed, almost in trance, Agron stepped towards the bed.

Agron swallowed hard as their fingers touched. “What is this?” He asked in a husky whisper, shaking his head, a hardly perceptible motion.  
“A gift,” Nasir said with a smile.  
“A gift from the gods,” Agron whispered, and his smile looked as if he did not dare to smile at all, for fear of breaking the spell.

Yes, Nasir had made himself look like a gift from the gods, which had been his intention, but there was no trace of doubt between them that Nasir was not posing a submissive love slave to Agron to please him. He lay there as a man filled with desires to match Agron’s own. They were equals in all but appearance, and Nasir had only sought to accentuate what Agron called his ‘exotic beauty’ when appraising his skin and hair with wondrous smiles.

And to see Agron so completely undone, staring helplessly at the beauty laid bare before his eyes, was a gift Nasir received in return. He was sure that if he so desired he could have the tall and muscled man eating out of his hands within mere moments. But he had no such desire.

“Would you care to join me in bed?” Nasir let go of Agron’s hand and lounged back into the pillows he had helped himself to from the Domina’s bedroom.

Agron swallowed, licked his lips and stumbled a hesitant step back, away from the bed. He took a shaky breath and began hastily fumbling with the buckle of his belt.

“Slow,” Nasir said, and Agron’s head flew up. “Take your time.”

Agron stared at him for a moment with parted lips, and then a lopsided smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. His eyelids lowered ever so slightly and he unbuckled his belt deliberately slowly.

Now it was Nasir’s turn to lick his lips; the sight before him made his breath hitch in his throat. The nervous smile on Agron’s face gave way to a cocky little smirk as he watched Nasir’s face, and he suddenly took much more time than Nasir cared for. Agron exposed long, muscles limbs and skin adorned by scars tantalizingly slow now, seeking Nasir’s eyes after each item of wardrobe was removed.

With the last piece of clothing dropped beside him, Agron took a step towards the bed again.

“Do you like what your eyes behold?”  
“Can a naked man lie in such regard?” Nasir asked with a mischievous little smile.  
“No,” Agron whispered and let his eyes roam across Nasir’s naked body, resting them a moment on his hard and trembling cock. “He cannot.”

Then Agron slowly knelt down on the bed, taking Nasir’s legs between his knees and resting his hands on either side of Nasir’s head. He lowered his face until their lips almost touched, and deeply inhaled the warm and earthy scent of sandalwood and Nasir.

“Such beauty,” Agron whispered, his lips all but grazing Nasir’s ear. “I am beyond words...”  
“Words are not what I want of you,” Nasir whispered back and lifted one arm, cradling the back of Agron’s head in his hand.  
“Is that so?” Agron lifted his face a bit, his lips brushed across Nasir’s cheek and paused hovering above his lips.

It was sweetest torture for both of them, and Nasir tugged with his hand, impatient for contact. Agron resisted the tug at his head for just a moment, and then they hungrily opened their lips to each other.

Nasir’s hands roamed Agron’s body wherever he could reach, tracing every line and curve and every scar, all as familiar to him now as his own body. He could draw a map of Agron’s scars with his eyes closed, and yet he was filled with wonder about being able to touch them every time they made love.

Low moans and hums of pleasure accompanied the soft, wet sounds of their kisses, the only sounds in the room apart from their heavy breathing. Then Agron broke the kiss and straightened up, and his eyes never leaving Nasir’s he sat back on his knees, his hips coming to rest on Nasir’s thighs.

Agron now let his hands roam as well as his eyes, tracing the lines of Nasir’s body as Nasir had done before. His skin was not slick as he had used the oil sparingly, but it was silky and shiny, and the candle light made him almost look as if he was cast from gold.

Rough and calloused hands traced the silken skin, far from perfectly smooth by now as Nasir had earned his share of scars in battles at Agron’s side. Nasir felt not marred by those, he knew that Agron treasured each one of them as a mark of honour.

And with a deep, heavy sigh, Agron leaned forward again, trapped their hard erections between their bodies as he lowered himself onto Nasir’s form, and where moments before his hands had roamed, his lips now followed.

Nasir arched his back with a soft, breathless gasp as chapped lips surrounded by rough stubble began to leave a trail of kisses in their wake, down the sensitive skin of Nasir’s neck, teeth nipping gently, and Nasir could feel Agron inhale his scent as if it was the only thing keeping the taller man alive.

He squirmed under Agron’s attention and buried his hands into Agron’s short and bristly hair, his fingers digging into his scalp. Agron hummed into Nasir’s skin and continued covering Nasir’s chest with kisses, gently nipping with his lips first one nipple, then the other. He took his time, exploring and treating every inch of Nasir’s skin as if he was touching him for the very first time.

By the time Agron had passed his navel Nasir was breathing hard and fast, and shivers of anticipation crawled across his body as he felt rough stubble brush the side of his cock in the faintest of touches.

Agron chuckled against his skin and one of his hand now rested on Nasir’s hip while the other traced a path up the inside of Nasir’s thigh. Fingers ghosted over his stones in a touch that made Nasir shudder, and then those fingers reached the dark curls at the base of Nasir’s cock.

Agron had many times voiced strong aversions to shaved crotches, complaining that having to shave his cock had been the worst of humiliations he had been forced to suffer in the ludus. At first, Nasir had stopped shaving body hair to humour him, not sure how he felt about it, but Agron had proven very appreciative of Nasir ‘looking and smelling like a man, not a boy’, as he had put it. And Nasir had to admit that Agron’s fingers toying with the dark, springy curls, promising a touch without actually delivering it, was a delicious torture in itself.

Nasir had no means to suppress the hiss that escaped his throat when Agron mouthed up and down his cock, and his eyes widened as Agron looked up at him. Agron’s smile was smug, almost wicked, and he dragged the tip of his tongue up Nasir’s cock, from base to tip. Their eyes were locked now, pupils wide in arousal, both breathing heavily. Agron’s fingers, still resting on his hips, pressed gently into Nasir’s skin as his lips reached the tip of Nasir’s cock again.

And then he opened them and sucked him in, and all that Nasir could do at that moment was dig his fingers into the sheets under him, eyes falling shut with a soundless, breathless moan on his lips. He swallowed hard and lifted his head again so they could lock eyes again, and Nasir could see Agron smile at him around the cock in his mouth. At that sight Nasir’s mouth fell open and he almost forgot how to breathe. A sound that was half hiss, half moan escaped him, and finally, Agron broke eye contact and swallowed Nasir’s cock down with a deep hum of pleasure that vibrated through Nasir’s whole body.

A sound much like a growl escaped the young Syrian, and he suddenly had no idea anymore what to do with his hands. He groped at the bed sheet, fingers gripping for purchase, clawing at the wall and the pillows under his head. He dropped one arm across his face, and the other hand sneaked down his body until it found Agron’s head again. His fingers buried into Agron’s short hair, but he guided more than he urged on.

“Slower,” he whispered, because he wanted this to last, even if he knew he couldn’t stand this forever.

Agron complied, slowed his pace, and exchanged hard sucks with delicate sweeps of his tongue.

Agron’s name fell heavy from his lips, and elicited another deep hum from his lover. Nasir unwittingly bucked his hips but Agron had anticipated it and followed the arch of hips without letting go of Nasir’s cock. Nasir was getting close, he felt the muscles in his thighs begin to tremble, but Agron knew his body by heart now, he knew how and when to stop just short of an orgasm. He could keep Nasir at the very edge until he started begging for mercy. They both could play that game quite aptly, and Nasir was sure that this was the only time his proud warrior would ever beg for something. He relished the love and intimacy it proved.

But this time it was Agron who set the pace, and he ran his fingers down Nasir’s body, with perfect pressure just this side of a scratch.

Nasir knew that it was finally time, and he could not wait, did not want to wait a moment longer. Agron let go of his cock and Nasir emitted a soft growl at the loss of contact, but immediately turned onto his right side. Agron loomed over him on all fours again, and dropped his head for a kiss. Nasir had to twist his head back, but their lips met in a kiss that was wild and hungry and open-mouthed as they sucked at each other’s lips.

As they kissed, Agron pulled up Nasir’s left leg and moved closer. Nasir was already rolling his hips in impatience, and Agron broke the kiss only long enough for him to reach his goal. His smile was delightful when he discovered Nasir slick and ready for him, and he slowly pushed inside with little resistance. He paused, giving Nasir a moment to adjust, and without letting go of Nasir’s leg, he started thrusting his hips in a lazy but steady pace.

They were both panting and softly moaning in unison now, and in rhythm with Agron’s thrusts. He went slow but deep; his strong arms enveloped his smaller partner, pulled him close, fingers caressing skin wherever they could reach. Nasir twisted his head again for more heated kisses, and they moaned against each other’s lips.

Agron’s body was as hungry for release now as Nasir’s, and they moved against each other with more urgency now. Breathless kisses interspersed with harsher moans now, and Agron thrust deeper yet, harder, and increased the pace as well. He had brought Nasir so close before with his mouth, and Nasir could feel himself fall towards the edge again.

And then suddenly Agron pulled out, and Nasir rolled on to his back with a gasp, eyes wide and wild. Agron immediately leaned forward for a kiss, then knelt again and pulled Nasir up and into his lap.

“Closer,” Agron whispered hoarsely, and Nasir turned around, spread his legs and put down his knees on either side of Agron’s.

Agron pulled Nasir even closer yet, and accompanied by harsh and heavy breaths Agron guided his cock inside his lover again, until their bodies were pressed together, Nasir’s back against Agron’s chest. Agron’s hands were on Nasir’s hips now, and he guided them to match his thrusts, while he dropped kisses and gentle bites onto the side of Nasir’s neck.

Nasir dropped his head back against Agron’s shoulder and tilted his head to give better access, and Agron accepted the invitation willingly. There would be marks on Nasir’s skin tomorrow, but there would also be marks on Agron’s thighs where fingers desperately gripped for purchase, digging into skin and leaving lines of small and dark red crescents in their wake.

“You are a gift from the gods,” Agron muttered breathlessly into Nasir’s hair, followed by a kiss onto Nasir’s temple. “A gift from the gods... Nasir...”

Nasir loved to hear his name coming from his lover’s lips like this, dark and needy and full of desire and love. He lifted both arms and slung them around Agron’s head from behind. He was arched backwards like this, his backside pressed even tighter against Agron’s hips, and now Agron picked up speed as his hands closed around Nasir’s body, one hand across the chest and the other lower, around his midriff. His hands roamed while still holding tight, and Nasir buried his fingers into Agron’s hair again while rocking his hips into the thrusts.

With holding himself back and pushing Nasir on, Agron brought them closer and closer to the edge, and while they did not come together, it was as close as it could possibly get. Agron was already past the point of no return when he gripped Nasir’s cock, stroking him hard and fast even as the rhythm of his hips began to falter with his own release. But Nasir was close already, and it took only a handful of strokes before he followed Agron over the edge.

They remained like this for a moment longer, hands now roaming gently where fingers had dug into flesh moments before hard enough to leave marks. Then Nasir let go, and fell forward on all fours with a gasp. His limbs were weak and trembling and he collapsed onto his stomach, stretching his legs while groaning into the mattress under him.

Still on his knees, Agron dropped his head back with a breathless little laugh and ran his hands down his face and through his hair. Nasir turned his head onto the side, and he joined Agron’s laughter because he could feel nothing but happiness.

His smile bright enough to rival the sun while his eyes were moist with tenderness, Agron bent down and dropped a kiss onto Nasir’s forehead. Then he slowly let himself sink down, and turned onto his side.

Nasir quickly moved back and Agron curled around him, draping one arm over Nasir’s chest. The other was stretched out now, with Nasir’s head pillowed on the strong muscles that were, for the moment, soft with delicious exhaustion. Agron nuzzled Nasir’s hair for a moment before he brushed the strands from Nasir’s face that clung to the skin of his forehead and cheeks. Then Agron’s hand gently ran up and down Nasir’s side, his fingers brushing past the ugly scar a few times.

It was a stark and vivid reminder of how fragile life could be, but also a proof of Nasir’s strength of will and body. Yet tonight was not the time for such ponderings, and they nestled their bodies together as close as they could.

Nasir more felt than heard Agron mutter something into his hair; but even with perked ears and bated breath he could not make sense of it. Then he realised Agron was talking in his mother tongue, and even though Nasir did not understand a single word, the meaning reached his heart nonetheless.

They fell asleep, listening to each other’s breathing, while the candles cast their tangled limbs into flickering golden light and dancing shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Because nothing says _Fandom Friend_ better than the sentence "Here, I wrote you some porn!"


End file.
